Du rire aux larmes
by lilicat
Summary: Naruto est mort, et aujourd'hui c'est son enterrement. Tous ses amis le pleurent... sauf un qui lui rit. Parce que souvent des larmes au rire ou du rire aux larmes, il n'y a qu'un pas.


**Titre : **Du rire aux larmes.

**Credits : **Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à M. Kishimoto.

**Rating :** K

**Résumé : **Naruto est mort, et aujourd'hui c'est son enterrement. Tous ses amis le pleurent... sauf un qui lui rit. Parce que souvent des larmes au rire ou du rire aux larmes**, **il n'y a qu'un pas.

**Genre** : UR. OS. Pas de couple.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème : Rire, en une heure.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews de personnes n'ayant pas de profil sur ce site seront sur mon profil.

Bonne Lecture !

Lili

* * *

**Du rire aux larmes**.

Tous étaient réunis, silencieux, autour de ce trou béant où serait bientôt enterré leur ami. Les larmes dévalaient leurs joues, et le chagrin leur broyait le cœur. Aujourd'hui, ils perdaient tous un être cher, un héros, un ami. Naruto Uzumaki était mort. Et aujourd'hui, on l'enterrait. Tsunade, la gorge serrée fit son discours, exprimant à voix haute ce que tous pensaient tout bas, vantant le courage et les qualités exceptionnelles de celui qui les quittait. L'urne fut mise en terre et tous défilèrent devant pour y déposer une fleur.

Puis soudain, le silence religieux fut rompu par un son totalement incongru : Un rire. Un rire d'abord discret, puis de plus en plus fort. Un rire qui les choqua tous. Qui osait rire ? Qui donc riait de la mort de leur ami ? Les têtes se tournèrent dans tous les sens jusqu'à trouver le coupable. Là, un peu retrait, se tenait nul autre que Sasuke Uchiwa. Sasuke Uchiwa qui riait à gorge déployée... à l'enterrement de Naruto.

Furieuse, choquée, Sakura se précipita vers son ancien coéquipier et leva le poing pour le frapper. Mais Sasuke esquiva sans mal, se décalant de quelques pas pour éviter le coup. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'était plus un ninja, juste un civil, assigné à résidence à Konoha. Il n'avait plus aucun contact avec ses anciennes équipes. Il vivait comme un ermite, et seul Naruto lui rendait encore visite. Pourtant, il était là, à rire... devant la tombe pas encore refermée du blond.

Sans tenir compte des regards outragés posés sur lui, Sasuke se rapprocha du trou béant où gisait le cercueil, riant toujours. Puis, il s'assit en tailleur juste devant et, petit à petit, son rire se calma.

- Usuratonkachi ! finit-il par dire, d'une voix où perçait encore son rire. T'as entendu ça ? Ils en font des beaux discours pour toi, hein ? Tss... Mais ils ont oublié un truc dans leurs éloges : tes âneries.

Sakura s'apprêta à interrompre le brun qui osait parler ainsi à leur ami si cher à leurs cœurs, mais Kakashi l'arrêta d'un geste, lui faisant signe d'écouter et de ne surtout pas bouger. Inconscient de ce qui se passait dans son dos, Sasuke poursuivit :

- Parce que t'en a fait des conneries dans ta vie ! Toutes les blagues à l'académie, par exemple. Pauvre Iruka ! Et tu te souviens du jour où on a rencontré Kakashi ? Ça t'avais bien fait rire de le voir se prendre l'effaceur sur le crâne.

Kakashi eut un sourire à ce souvenir et échangea un regard complice avec Sakura.

- Et puis quand on a passé l'épreuve des clochettes... Tu t'es retrouvé pendu la tête en bas... T'avais l'air con.

Sasuke rit à nouveau, et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement. Sans bouger de sa place, Kakashi rajouta :

- Et ne parlons pas du fameux baiser qui t'as valu les foudres de toutes les demoiselles, hein Naruto ?

Le rire de Sasuke s'accentua, puis chacun y alla de sa petite anecdote sur Naruto Uzumaki, le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha. Tout y passa, depuis la peintures sur les visages des Hokage, aux gaffes et bourdes diverses et variées, en passant par les jutsus improbables. Tout le monde avait un truc à raconter sur le blond. Et au final, l'enterrement se finit dans cette étrange ambiance entre rire et larme.

Le cercueil recouvert de terre, Sasuke quitta le cimetière à la suite des autres. Juste après avoir passé la grille, Sakura se retourna pour proposer à son ancien coéquipier de se joindre à eux. Elle et les autres n'avaient nullement envie de se séparer et comptaient prendre d'assaut la modeste enseigne préférée de Naruto : L'ichiraku. Mais Sasuke avait déjà disparu. Un peu déçue, la jeune fille emboîta le pas à ses amis, regrettant ce gouffre qui s'était creusé entre elle et son premier amour, mais consciente qu'elle ne pourrait rien y changer. Seul Naruto avait réussi à franchir ce fossé qui tenait Sasuke éloigné d'eux.

Seul dans son appartement, Sasuke prit dans ses mains le cadre contenant la photo de l'ancienne équipe sept. Il ne riait plus, plus du tout. Des larmes amères coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il passait un index doux sur le visage boudeur de celui qui était son meilleur ami.

- Usuratonkachi... souffla-t-il. Tu m'avais promis qu'on mourrait ensemble... Et toi, comme un crétin, tu meurs à cause d'un putain de virus... Je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

Puis se laissant aller, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, les cachant aux yeux du monde en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller. Il avait pris sur lui pour ne pas pleurer au cimetière, Naruto n'aurait pas aimé qu'on le pleure de trop. Les larmes le mettaient toujours mal à l'aise, surtout quand il en était la cause. Et puis c'était quelqu'un de si joyeux, de si vivant, que rire à son enterrement n'avait finalement rien de déplacé.

Mais maintenant qu'il était seul, loin des autres, il pouvait se laisser aller à son chagrin. Aujourd'hui, il venait d'enterrer son meilleur ami, le dernier lien qui lui restait encore. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il n'en savait rien, et quelque part, pour l'instant, il s'en foutait. Il voulait pouvoir pleurer le blond en paix. Demain... Demain, il se redresserait... Demain, il avancerait à nouveau... Demain...

Fin.

* * *

Commentaires de Lili :

Voilà, voilà... bon, j'ai fait plus gai comme texte hein ? Mais bon, j'ai pas trouvé mieux comme inspiration... C'est parce que c'est la Toussaint, ça a une mauvaise influence sur moi, ça.

Une petite review quand même ?


End file.
